


through the years

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nell and Callen, through the years at Christmas
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Kudos: 20





	1. Season 3

Callen snags the last brightly decorated Sig Sauer from the plate before Deeks can notice that there’s only one left and, upon seeing Nell across the room, makes his move. 

“Hey,” he says and he tries not to feel guilty as she startles a little when he appears at her side. “Come with me a second, will you?” 

She frowns but she does as she’s asked. The frown only deepens when he leads her up to Ops. “Do we have a case?” 

“Not exactly.” The door swooshes shut behind them and he walks over to the console where she spends most of her time. “Securing the room.” 

A press of a button and the shutters come down and the lights dim. When he glances back at her, she’s chewing her lip, looking distinctly nervous. “What’s going on?” 

He grins. “Eric told me he caught you video calling your family. That you were really missing them.” Her cheeks flush brick red and she shakes her head. 

“He shouldn’t have done that.” Considering both the set of her jaw and the tone of her voice are promising imminent dismemberment for Mr Beale, the words themselves are mild. “It’s just the first time I’ve missed Christmas and everyone is there and...”

“I get it.” She blinks with surprise, whether at the words or because he’s interrupted her, he’s not sure. “I mean, I never had the whole family Christmas thing, but I get the idea.” The last few years at the Hannas’ had certainly clued him in to what a real Christmas should be like. “And I didn’t think you should miss out.” 

A few more presses of a few more buttons and the giant view screen flares into life and Nell gasps. Because on it, there is a large group of people, all wearing Christmas sweaters, some of them wearing Christmas hats, all staring into the screen. “Mom?” Nell says, approaching the screen, one hand over her lips. 

“Merry Christmas, Nell!” The whole gathering erupts in a well organised choral greeting and Callen’s glad the room is soundproof. 

“How... what...” Nell looks across at Callen who is doing his best to make himself as small as possible and invisible on the screen. 

“Your producer... Mr Callen? He called earlier, told us he wanted to arrange a surprise for you.” Her mom, front and centre on the screen, leans in a little closer and looks in Callen’s direction. “Make sure you say thank you.” 

Callen doesn’t even try to bite back his grin. “You’re welcome,” he says simply before holding up a pair of ear plugs. “I cleared it with Hetty, no-one’s coming in here...” He’d also worked very hard to make sure anything that didn’t look like a newsroom or news office was hidden away, keeping her cover as much as he could. “Take as long as you need.” 

She doesn’t say anything but her smile is answer enough. 

With ear plugs in, he can’t hear a thing and he leans back in his chair, nibbles on the Christmas cookie that is too damn good to be true and lets his mind wander. He doesnt know how long it is before her hand falls on his shoulder and when he looks around, he sees the screen is blank. 

“Thank you,” she says, her eyes suspiciously bright and he shrugs. 

“I’m sorry you missed your family,” he tells her. “I thought this might help.”

“It did.” Her smile is wider than he’s ever seen it. “That was really nice of you.” 

He stands, presses the buttons to unsecure the room. “Not as nice as those cookies,” he told her. She laughs and he presses his luck. “And if you’re wondering if that was a hint... it absolutely was.” 

This time, her laugh is louder, brighter. “You’ve got a deal.”


	2. Season 4

When his phone chimes, surprise means Callen breaks from his study of the USS Van Buren crew to look down at it. There are very few people who have this number and three of them are here, Hetty enjoying a glass of scotch purloined from who knows where, Kensi rolling her eyes at whatever tall tale Deeks is telling. Sam is on his way back to Los Angeles, his very own Christmas miracle, and Michelle is unlikely to be texting him for just that reason. 

A quick glance reveals that it’s from the group chat Deeks set up a few months back, the one that usually only he uses. This time, however, Nell’s name is the one that appears at the top of the message and he can see that a picture is attached. Curious, he opens it up and his eyebrows shoot up at what he sees there. 

Eric and Nell are dressed as elves, pointy hats and bright red dots of makeup on their cheeks. Taken from the waist up, he can see their elf tunics and he blinks as he notices that Nell’s displays quite a bit more skin than he’s used to seeing in Ops. He tries not to let his eyes linger there but it doesn’t quite work and he decides he’ll blame the Scotch that he’s been matching Hetty glass for glass with. 

And he’ll definitely blame it for the message he sends back to her. 

Not to the group, just her. 

“If Eric is wearing tights, please tell me there’s a full length image.” 

He’s not expecting a reply back but one comes in short order. 

“They’re leggings actually.” 

Three words, but there’s a lot to unpack there. He decides to send back, “And the difference is?” 

He’s expecting another, probably snippy, message back. So he’s surprised when his phone starts to buzz, her name appearing on the screen. He stands, moves to somewhere quieter as he answers, doesn’t even get a hello out before her voice fills his ear. 

“For your information-” From the tone of her voice, he suspects it’s not the first time she’s had this conversation. “-Tights have feet. Leggings do not. These have no feet, ergo, they are leggings.” 

She gets that all out in one breath. He adds that to the list of things he finds impressive about her. “Whatever they are,” he says, “I’m going to need to see a full length picture.” 

“Oh no.” He can hear the smile in her voice. “That’s more than my life is worth.” 

“I’m sure I could make it worth your while.” Too late he hears how the words sound, thanks his lucky stars Sam is not here listening to him. He’d say that Callen has been hanging around Deeks too long and after making a comment like that, Callen’s not so sure he’d be wrong. 

He half expects her to hang up on him, or at least deliver a Kensi type smackdown. Instead, when she speaks, her tone is caught squarely between curious and thoughtful. “It’s a shame you’re not here,” she tells him. “I could have had two elves at Toys For Tots.” 

He laughs at that, a full and proper guffaw that’s a rarity for him. He’s definitely glad Sam’s not here to see that. “Oh no,” he says. “You’re not getting me into tights.” 

“Leggings.” 

“Whatever.” Then, because he’s curious, “You really got Eric to wear them?” 

“Yep.” She’s positively preening, he can tell. “Anything for the kids.” 

Privately, Callen thinks it’s more a case of “anything for Nell,” and he’s surprised, yet somehow not, by the spike of jealousy that goes through him. He doesn’t mention either to Nell though. “I bet he’s an angry elf,” he says. “Or he will be once he finds out we’ve all seen that picture.” 

“He knew I was sending it, that’s why it’s top half only.” Callen nods, because that makes a lot of sense. She’s quiet for a moment, then she admits, “We miss you guys... the place is too quiet without you.” 

Callen glances back towards the rest of the room, the laughter and the festive lights and Hetty’s steady gaze. “We miss you too,” he says. “The Van Buren is not quiet. It doesn’t have any of those Christmas cookies you made last year either.” He’d been looking forward to those. 

“I’ll make you an extra batch next year.” 

The promise makes him smile, but that’s a long way away. And he has more immediate issues to deal with. “Also now Sam’s gone back and Hetty is here? I’m bunking with Deeks and she’s getting my room.” 

Her laughter should be insulting. It’s anything but. “Good luck with that.” 

“Thanks.” There’s another moment of silence. “I should let you go... I’m sure Santa needs you back at the North Pole...”

There’s a chuckle from the other end of the line. “Nope... just me, my couch and “It’s A Wonderful Life” ... peace and quiet.” 

“I’m jealous.” He actually means that. For just a moment, he finds himself picturing the two of them on her couch, his arm around her shoulders, her snuggled into his side, the two of them watching Christmas movies as the world goes on without them. 

He wants that, he realises, with a hunger that’s powerful

Before he can say anything to give that away, he clears his throat and says, “Merry Christmas, Nell.” 

Her voice is soft when she replies, “Merry Christmas, Callen.” 

He hears that in his ear for a long time afterwards.


	3. Season 5

Callen thinks he’s the last one here once the holiday party finishes until he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, hears a distinctly female and definitely familiar voice humming “Jingle Bells.” He stands up and moves towards the stairs, not wanting to startle her, but Nell doesn’t blink as she looks in his direction. 

Of course she knew he was here. He’s pretty sure that Hetty’s grooming her for Hetty’s own job; supernatural powers seem to be part of the deal. 

“You’re here late,” he says and she shrugs one shoulder with a little half-smile. 

“Pot, meet kettle.” He has to give her that one. “Don’t tell me you’re catching up on your paperwork.” 

“Well, someone has to document how a certain analyst is doing out in the field,” he counters and she presses her lips together, but not so quickly that he doesn’t see a grin threatening to break out. 

“Considering the strength of the eggnog we had, I’m not so sure that would hold up to scrutiny.” 

She has a point. He’s also pretty sure Hetty would vouch for them both. “I am sober as a judge,” he tells him. “And besides... you did great out there today. Deeks told me you knew about the cache-” He stops as something occurs to him. “How did you know about the cache?” 

She makes a little humming noise and sways theatrically on her feet. “Best you don’t ask.” 

“Ah.” He holds her gaze for a long moment. “But my point stands. Your arrival was right on time.” In point of fact, seeing her and Deeks in that parking garage had been one of the highlights of his day. 

“Even if I’m not Kensi?” 

“No-one’s Kensi but Kensi,” Callen says. “But I think you’re going to be a great field agent all on your own.” 

This time, she doesn’t try to hide the grin. “Maybe we should form a support group when she gets back. For girls with guns.” 

He doesn’t blink, recognising the call back to a previous case. “Even cute girls with guns.” He speaks without thinking and he enjoys how her cheeks flush pink. 

There’s another moment of silence before she speaks. “I have something for you.” He’s about to protest but she’s already pulling a small tin out of her oversized bag. It makes a distinctive rattle when she hands it to him and he knows what he’s going to see before he opens it. Sure enough, there they are, frosted cookies in the shape of Sig Sauers and when he looks back at her, the pink on her cheeks has darkened to red. “I know you missed having them last year,” she says. “And I did promise you a batch.” 

“You did.” He closes the tin, realises he’s taken a step closer to her. “I’d forgotten that.” 

“Well, I can take them back, if you don’t want them...” Her voice is softer, a bit more hesitant. Almost breathless, and she seems to have taken a step closer to him too. 

“I didn’t say that. In fact...” His own voice is quiet too and when his free hand lifts to cup her cheek, her skin is warm under his palm. “I’m just wondering how to say thank you.” 

That little grin is back again. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.” 

He grins too, leans in to bring his lips close to hers. Before they meet, he pulls back a little and she blinks, obviously surprised. “You know we’re not under the mistletoe, right?” 

Nell’s eyes lift up, like she’s checking. “Right...”

She draws out the word and it makes his grin widen. “So you know this has nothing to do with tradition.” 

He leans in then, brushes his lips over hers in a kiss that’s gentle and slow, just in case he’s getting this completely wrong. 

Her hands land on his chest as she kisses him back and he thinks her smile feels even better than it looked. 

He still kisses her again, just to make sure.


	4. Season 6

“So, how’s it going?”

Callen can hear the smile on Sam’s face, even through the cell phone and he’s not entirely sure that it’s all down to happiness. It sounds an awful lot more like a smile at his expense. “Now why would you ask a question like that?”

If Sam wonders why he’s gone straight on to the defensive, his chuckle doesn’t show it. “G, how long have we known each other?” He doesn’t wait. “And in all that time, I have never once seen you in a relationship.” 

Callen lifts an eyebrow. “You’ve seen it for the last year.”

“My point exactly. And now you’re meeting the family, spending Christmas with them? Exchanging gifts under the tree, carols and eggnog and matching Christmas sweaters...”

“There will be no Christmas sweaters.” At least he hopes there won’t be. He really should check with Nell. He just hopeful that if there are, there won’t be cameras. “And since you ask, it’s going great.” 

It has the added bonus of being the truth, and that’s as much of a surprise to Callen as it is to anyone else. When Nell had been given the opportunity to go home for Christmas for the first time since she’d begun working at NCIS, she’d jumped at the opportunity. And when she’d hesitantly told Callen that she’d like him to come home with her, much to his surprise, he’d heard himself agreeing without giving it too much thought. After all, he’d met her family already through the miracle of Skype, so going home with her shouldn’t be much of a stretch. 

He’d told himself that right up until he’d walked in the door and seemingly met every single relative that Nell had. 

“Yeah?”

“Yes. They are loud and crazy and fun and funny... a little bit more numerous than a Hanna family Christmas but Nell loves it.” 

“Sounds like Nell’s not the only one who loves it.” 

Callen’s not quite sure how to respond to that but he’s saved from thinking something up by a knock at the door. He calls out, “Come in,” And the door opens instantly, Nell’s mom poking her head through the gap. 

“Callen, I’m sorry, I know you’re busy...” She seems more flustered than just interrupting a phone call would account for. “Sydney’s planning to challenge Nell to a game of Boggle and I was hoping...”

She lets her voice trail off but Callen has heard more than enough. In his time, he’s faced down Chechen terrorists with nuclear weapons, Russian drug lords with machine guns and armour piercing bullets, Romanian gunmen with a blood feud. Nonetheless, here in the Midwest, in Nell’s childhood bedroom, he feels himself blanch. He’s seen Nell playing word games. He’s even _played_ Boggle with her once. Only once, because he’s not a man who makes the same mistake twice.

On that one occasion, Nell had displayed tactics worthy of Hetty and a competitive streak that would out-do Sam. 

He’s also seen Nell and her sister over the last couple of days, and has heard plenty about their relationship from Nell. That, and the look on their mom’s face tells him that this is going to go exactly like he thinks it will, namely, that terrorists with nuclear bombs would look like a holiday. 

He doesn’t hesitate. “Sam, I’ve got to go.” 

He’s too busy noticing the look of abject relief on Mrs Jones’s face to care about the snicker that he hears from Sam before he ends the call. 

“They’re in the family room?” he asks and Mrs Jones nods. 

“Nell is,” she tells him. “I’ll try to head Sydney off at the pass.” 

Callen doesn’t take any chances, knowing time is off the essence. He high tails it down to the family room, grinning despite himself as Nell smiles up at him, tucking her bookmark into her book. “How’s Sam?” she asks and he pretends not to hear the teasing tone in her voice. She and Sam have ganged up on him more than once in the last twelve months. 

“He says hello.” Dropping down beside her on the couch, he drapes an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head as she snuggles into him. “So, I’ve been told that ‘It’s a Wonderful Life,’ is starting soon.” He’d actually noticed it on the television listings earlier and filed it away for future reference. 

Her smile brightens. “That’s one of my favourites.” 

He remembers talking to her while he was stuck on a battleship two years ago, hides a smile in her hair. “I’ve never seen it,” he admits and her gasp of horror, whether mock or not, makes him chuckle. 

“G Callen, it’s like I don’t even know you.” 

He smirks. “Oh I think you know me just fine.” He kisses her then, intending for it to be brief, but her hand goes to the back of his head, holding him in place as she deepens the kiss. 

Things are just getting interesting when he hears the door open and Sydney’s voice fills the room. “Here you two are.” She holds up a familiar box. “Who’s up for some Boggle?”

Nell straightens up only a little but it’s Callen who speaks. “Actually, we have plans.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Callen.” There’s a faintly goading tone in Sydney’s voice but there’s nothing faint about the look in her eyes. Callen actually feel Nell bristle. “You can’t handle getting beaten by a girl?” 

“Oh, I’m pretty used to that.” He squeezes Nell’s shoulder, glancing down at her to make his meaning clear. “But Nell and I are going to watch a movie. Maybe you can join us and we’ll play later.” 

Just then, Nell’s dad appears. “Syd, Mom’s looking for you in the kitchen.” Sidney huffs and puffs but she leaves the room and, before he closes the door behind him, Mr Jones throws a wink at Callen. 

“Have you and my parents just collaborated to save me from Sydney?” Nell sounds amazed and when Callen shrugs, her hand goes to the back of his head again. “You are so hot right now,” she tells him before pulling him into a kiss. 

They miss the start of the movie but Callen doesn’t care. 


End file.
